


Casa Erotica 13 1/2

by StardustDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps the case close, tucked away deep in his dufflebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Erotica 13 1/2

The laptop slams shut, the moans from Gabriel and the blonde cutting off. Sam stares at it for a moment before tucking it under his arm. Dean scoffs and tosses the case at him as he goes around to get in the car. Sam follows, and they’re off to the next town. 

\------------

Sam keeps the case close, tucked away deep in his dufflebag. Dean probably knows, seeing as it holds the information to stuff the Devil back in the hole, but Sam doesn’t care. 

\------------

Two weeks later, they’ve just finished a third case, and Dean declares that he’s going to a bar. Sam pulls out the case while he’s gone and stares at it. After a minute, he opens it, the cover bending away from the plastic at the spine. The DVD sits neatly in the center, the title printed on the front, in thick red letters. Sam sighs and turns it over to check out the back, but all it says is “Casa Erotica 13. XXX, For Mature Audiences Only.” He snorts and rolls his eyes. As he turns it back over, a paper falls out onto his lap. Sam picks it up, gingerly unfolding it. The script inside is perfect and Sam finds it oddly out of tune with the Archangel’s personality. 

_‘Sam,’_ it reads. _‘I had been hoping to get you alone while I was alive, but I didn’t have the chance. I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you. I was so blinded by my love for my brothers that I was willing to do anything to let Lucifer’s temper tantrum play out and have my family together again. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, nor am I asking for it. But you deserve an apology. And Sam, you should know…just because you’re Lucifer’s vessel doesn’t mean you’re the same as him, kiddo. I believe in you. If anyone can fight it, you can, Sammy.  
Gabriel’_

Sam sits in shock. He’d forgiven the Archangel already, but this…Sam smiles softly and tucks the note away, somewhere only he’ll find it- right back where Gabriel hid it in the first place.


End file.
